


wait for me to come home

by baespark (changmincafe)



Series: bottom seungyoun agenda [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmincafe/pseuds/baespark
Summary: Seungyoun is too cute, so Wooseok makes him wait for him at home.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: bottom seungyoun agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again... Another rangzz fluffy smut....

"You're awake." 

A familiar raspy voice. Wooseok looks up from his toasts and is met with a sleepy Seungyoun, hand rubbing his eyes. Wooseok thinks Seungyoun looks good in white sweaters. Not that he looks bad in anything. He slides a plate of toast to the older.

"Here. You're up early." he says, spreading butter over his toast. Seungyoun stuffs the toast into his mouth. His eyes aren't even open yet. He mumbles something intelligible as a reply.

"Go back to sleep if you're not awake yet." Wooseok continues. Seungyoun humms, nibbling on the toast with his eyes closed. The toast is about to fall off his mouth.

Only he can witness this view, and Wooseok likes the thought.

He stands up, reaching out to ruffle Seungyoun's hair. The latter finally opens his eyes at that, shooting him a smile, and Wooseok leans down to press a kiss into his toast-smudged lips.

"Can't you not go today?"

Wooseok smiles at that, pressing another kiss into Seungyoun's nose.

"I have a recording today. But I'll be back in around 3 or 4 hours."

"It's Saturday," Seungyoun mumbles, pouting. _Sleepy Seungyoun is always the cutest,_ Wooseok thinks.

"You know we don't work office days," he answers, pecking the tip of the other's ear. Seungyoun humms, blush dusting his cheeks. Wooseok sucks a mark under his ear then, earning a whine from Seungyoun.

_Too cute._ Wooseok will never not think he's cute, though. _I want to eat him._

"Seungyounie," he whispers into the other's ears. "Should I make you wait for me?"

\--

Wooseok pushes him down to sit on a chair. Seungyoun looks up, puzzled. 

"Wooseok…?"

Instead of answering, he leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss into Seungyoun. Wooseok's hands are on the chair, caging him, and Seungyoun gets a clue of what would happen. Maybe.

"Can I cover your eyes?" Wooseok asks as he pulls away from the kiss. Seungyoun nods. Wooseok walks away to their drawers then, taking out the thin fabric they usually use and a few more things. He feels his face heating up when he sees the small black vibrator in Wooseok's hand. _Oh._

Wooseok presses a light kiss on his forehead as he covers his eyes. Darkness takes over Seungyoun's senses and he sinks back into the chair, looking up to where Wooseok's face should be. A pair of lips capture his again, and Seungyoun responds as much as he can. He feels slender fingers wrap around his cock, teasing it up. Wooseok's other hand slides back through his back and prods his rim. He finds himself leaning forward at that.

"Tickles," Seungyoun whispers. Wooseok draws away for a while. Slick, cold fingers touch his rim again after a few seconds. Seungyoun's back straightens, the coldness ticking his senses. Or maybe it's the darkness making everything feel amplified.

"Wooseok?"

"Hmm?" The voice is closer than he thinks. He lifts his hands, feeling around to find Wooseok's shoulders. He pulls Wooseok into a kiss as he finds it.

The finger below slips into his hole. It feels cold and sticky, a contrast with the heat from Wooseok's hand on his right thigh. He shudders as the finger pushes in deep, brushing against his prostate. Wooseok pulls his finger back out, and then in again. By the third finger, Seungyoun's already leaning into Wooseok's chest, butt lifting off the chair. His fingers clutch into Wooseok's arms. Something kisses his temple. 

The fingers in his ass withdraw. A whine bubbles against his throat. _Is he going to put the vibrator in now?_ Something oval enters his back. He is putting it in, Seungyoun thinks. He waits until it is fully in before sitting back into the chair again. 

"Kiss," he whispers. Wooseok's lips instantly capture his. He thinks Wooseok is smiling. He vaguely remembers the schedule Wooseok is leaving for. _Does he still have a lot of time?_ he wonders.

The thought leaves his mind as the vibrator in his ass whirrs on. He sucks a deep breath, feeling it vibrate somewhere near his prostate. Seungyoun thinks Wooseok is too much. But then Wooseok draws back, and warmth engulfs his cock.

"Wooseok," he grabs somewhere in front of him. It seems to be Wooseok's hair. And some part of his ear. Seungyoun moves his hands onto Wooseok's shoulders. Wooseok sucks his cock with a slow pace under him, the pace making him feel like everything is in slow motion. So mean. Seungyoun just wants him to hurry up. The fingers crawl behind him, pushing the vibrator against his prostate, and he gasps, thrusting his waist forward involuntarily.

"S-sorry," Seungyoun half moans, half whispers. His face is hot now, his teeth chewing his bottom lip, hands gripping the other's shoulders. The small movements of Wooseok's tongue dragging across his cock feels big because of the blindfold, and he thinks he's not going to last long.

"Wooseok, go faster," he whispers shakily. Wooseok grins against his cock. "Please," he adds, wary of Wooseok's line of thought.

Something slips through his cock. It is small and tight, and it takes a few seconds for Seungyoun's hazy mind to process what it is. He can't believe Wooseok just slipped a cock ring onto his cock. He's really too much.

"Wait a little while for me," Wooseok says. Hands pat his now disheveled hair, "I'll be back in three hours," he said against his ears. Wooseok places a light bite on his ear lobe as he ties Seungyoun's wrists together behind him. 

"Wooseok," Seungyoun whines. "You're going to leave me like this?"

"Be good, Seungyounie," a small peck on his lips, and then Wooseok is gone.

The vibrator in his ass speeds up as he hears the door close.

\---

Seungyoun pants. The fabric ache dully against his wrists. He can feel his thigh tremble, can feel the low vibrations of the machine. He just wishes Wooseok would come home quickly. To press the thing against his prostate as he left, _ugh.. Wooseok is really too mean,_ Seungyoun thinks. 

He shifts his butt a little, feeling the vibrator move with him. Wrong move. He bites his bottom lip.

_How long has it been?_

\---

_Click._

Seungyoun perks up as he hears the door open. 

"Wooseok?" he calls out, voice the slightest bit louder than a whisper. A pair of lips push against his, giving him an open-mouthed kiss.

"Good boy," he says, ruffling Seungyoun's hair. "I'm going to shower first before doing anything to you, though." Seungyoun groans, exasperated. 

"C-an you take out the vibrator first? Please?" He says, half begging. Wooseok's hands pull the vibrator out and Seungyoun yelps a little, surprised. The fabric on his wrists gets undone and he is lifted from the chair. Wooseok moves him onto the bed and ties him against the bedpost.

"What if I fall asleep," Seungyoun protests, sinking his face into a pillow next to him. Wooseok's hands spread his legs again, and then something is pressed into his hole again.

"Wait, Wooseok!" he moans as something long enters his hole again. He thinks it's a dildo. Wooseok hovers over him, fingers shoving a dildo back and forth into his ass. Seungyoun sucks a harsh breath as the tip of the rubber press against his prostate, the cock ring tight around his cock.

"Just leave it and fuck me," Seungyoun whines at him, mind already a haze. "It's been too long."

"Fifteen more minutes," Wooseok says as he pushes the dildo, deep, and then it whirrs on. Seungyoun yelps again as the dildo inside him starts to vibrate.

"Seok!"

\---

Seungyoun's already whimpering when Wooseok exits the bathroom. He's wearing nothing, only a towel he's using to dry his hair. He throws the towel against a chair, smiling as he walks over to the other.

"Seems like my baby is already waiting for me?" he says, teasing. Seungyoun looks up at his voice, whining.

"Wooseok, please let me come," he breathes out. His thighs are trembling, Wooseok notices. He's about to cum. Wooseok pulls the dildo out before thrusting it inside again. Seungyoun moans.

"Wait, wait-" 

Wooseok chuckles at his response. Seungyoun's chin tilts up, mouth half open. Wooseok presses a kiss into it.

"Can you cum from the dildo?" Wooseok asks, eyes dark. Seungyoun nods, shaky, and Wooseok's knee presses the dildo deeper. He yelps. The knee is stronger than hands, and the dildo feels really deep inside him right now. The tightness of the cock ring digs into the base of his cock. It has been hours, he just wants to cum already.

"Wooseok, ah, the ring, it hurts, take it off, please," he whimpers, hands clutching into the metal bedpost he's tied onto. Wooseok angles the dildo away from his prostate and takes the cock ring out. Seungyoun feels like crying. Or maybe he already is. His eyes feel a little warm. Wooseok's warmth leaves him then, a few seconds, and then the dildo is pulled out. The small vibrator replaces it. 

Seungyoun was about to protest before hands grip his legs, pushing it apart, and then Wooseok's cock presses against his rim. The vibrator gets pushed inside with it, whirring viciously against his prostate as Wooseok's cock fully sheathes inside him. His legs curl around the other's waist, urging Wooseok to move.

Wooseok starts with a bruising pace, his lips leaving marks against Seungyoun's neck. Seungyoun's hands shake every time Wooseok presses forward. Fingers push his white sweater up, circling around his nipple, and Seungyoun feels like he's losing his mind. He must've moaned a little too loud because Wooseok's lips went up to cover his. He comes then, embarrassingly fast, screams muffled into Wooseok's mouth.

Wooseok continues to drill into him, the vibrator speeding up as he comes down from the high. A line of drool trickles down his chin, then the blindfold on his eyes gets undone. Wooseok's fingers pull the fabric away and Seungyoun's met with a dimly lit room, Wooseok's shadow overlapping his body. The only light comes from the corner of their room, a tall lamp placed at the foot of their bed. Wooseok's lips return to his neck, placing small bites along his jawline. Seungyoun's gaze is blurry, tear pooling in the corners of his eyes. He moves his hand to hug Wooseok's nape, but the thin fabric stops him. Wooseok's gaze moves up to his wrists and he undoes that too, letting Seungyoun's arms go to his neck. His lips are cold against Seungyoun's skin, pressing lilt kisses on his forehead, down to his eyes, nose, lips, and then chin. 

Seungyoun's close again, tilting his head to catch Wooseok's lips into another open-mouthed kiss. The other's hands grip into his waist, cock slamming the vibrator inside him against his prostate. The rain trickles against their window outside, but none of them notices it pouring down. Their lips draw apart, a string of saliva hanging between. Wooseok's hooded gaze meets his. Seungyoun whimpers his name.

"Pretty," Wooseok says under his breath, and Seungyoun feels his ears heat up. "You're prettier," he whispers, and then a pair of lips meet his again.

"Should I let you see?" Wooseok whispers against his mouth. Seungyoun's clouded mind fails to process the words, his hands moving to grip at Wooseok's shoulder, moaning. Wooseok's hands slip behind his back, pulling him up. He's on Wooseok's laps now, the angle presses Wooseok further into him, and then he comes, mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

Wooseok pulls out of him then. He's carried away from the bed, lips tied with Wooseok's in a kiss, hands circling the other's neck. He's then pressed against something cold. The lamp is near then now, illuminating Wooseok's face in a warm glow, and Seungyoun kisses him again. The kiss is slow, gentle, comforting, like a calm before the storm. Or in the middle of a storm.

Seungyoun is spun around as the kiss breaks off. He's faced with the tall mirror on their wardrobe, Wooseok's lips biting marks into his shoulder. The lips then trace up through his neck, and Wooseok enters him again from behind as he reaches his earlobe. Seungyoun moans, the vibrator still deep in him. His breaths cloud the mirror.

"Look at yourself," Wooseok commands behind him, fingers pulling his hair. Seungyoun's met with his own reflection then. He sees his own swollen lips, red-rimmed eyes, and blushed cheeks. His fingers are on the mirror, leaving hazy marks around it. "Pretty, aren't you?"

Seungyoun shakes his head, his eyes closing as he returns his gaze down, but Wooseok presses him against the mirror, fingers forcing him to look up again. The mirror is cold against his cock, and Wooseok thrusts into him. Seungyoun moans again as his cock slides against the mirror.

"Say it," Wooseok whispers against his ears, his thrusts relentless. "Who's the prettiest?"

"M-me," Seungyoun whimpers, looking at the tear gliding across his cheek. Wooseok kisses his nape, gentle. The oversensitivity is intense on his skin as Seungyoun's cock brushes against the cold mirror in tandem with Wooseok's thrusts. Seungyoun wishes Wooseok would cum soon. Or he might just lose it before he does.

"Wooseok," he whimpers. The vibrator whirrs inside him. He kinda wishes Wooseok had taken it out. "Again, again, I'm close again." 

"Wait." Wooseok's fingers wrap around his cock, thumb right over the slit. Seungyoun whines, writhing against Wooseok. Wooseok's thrusts speed up, slamming Seungyoun against the mirror. His other hand curls against Seungyoun's on the mirror. Seungyoun looks up, meeting his gaze through the mirror.

"Too much," he whimpers, tears at the corners at his eyes. 

"A little more," Wooseok says, lips tracing a line along Seungyoun's shoulder. He shudders at the light touches, absent-mindedly thrusting back against Wooseok.

It wasn't long before Wooseok's thumb moved away, hand stroking Seungyoun's dick, and white explodes in Seungyoun's vision. Warmth pours out inside him as Wooseok's cock releases deep into him. He moans as Wooseok pulls out, pulling the vibrator out. The vibrator whirrs off as Wooseok drops it onto the floor, his lips placing light kisses around Seungyoun's back. His arms wrap around Seungyoun.

Seungyoun tries to catch his breath, forehead against the mirror. He feels cum trickling down his thigh. Fingers pat his hair, the touch light and gentle, and Seungyoun looks up into Wooseok's gaze through the mirror. The other is smiling. 

"Good boy," he says, still patting his hair. Seungyoun chuckles. 

"Shower?" Wooseok asks. Seungyoun shakes his head, a pout on his lips. "I get it," he says finally, chuckling. _Big baby._

He helps Seungyoun onto the bed after they both catch their breath, wiping cums scattered across Seungyoun with a wet towel. He wipes himself too before wrapping himself around Seungyoun again. The other snuggles up against him, yawning. His eyes are already halfway closed. 

"I love you," Seungyoun whispers against him, eyes already closed. Wooseok smiles, pressing a kiss into the other's hair.

"Love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Catch me on Twitter at @ddeungyong to scream abt rangzz and seungseok <3


End file.
